polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Franceball
More information is found on Franceball. Kingdom of Franceball |nativename = Royaume de Franceballe |founded = 843 |onlypredecessor = West Franciaball |predicon = Merovingian |onlysuccessor = French First Republicball |nexticon = France |successor = Franceball |ended = 1792 ------------------------------------------------------ ← 1814 - 1815 → -------------------------------------------- ← 1815 - 1830 → |image = Kingdomfra.png |caption = MONTJOIE! SAINT-DENIS!! |government = Gradually absolute monarchy then Constitutional monarchy |language = French Occitan Normand Breton Lotharian Gascon Flemish |capital = Parisball |religion = Roman Catholicism ("eldest daughter of Church") |friends = Kingdom of Scotlandball Sicilyball The Pope USAball Ottoman Empireball (sometimes) Spanish Empireball |enemies = UKball HREball Spainball Byzantium Ottoman Empireball (sometimes) Egyptball Habsbourg Lands |likes = Wine Powder artillery Croissants Architecture Cruzades Burning Templars Throwing axes Perfume Jousting Courtly love |hates = Rosbif and Kebabs |predecessor = West Franciaball |reality = Kingdom of France }} The Kingdom of Franceball was a historical countryball in Europe and predecessor of Franceball. He became a constitutional monarchy in 1790 and a republic in 1792. Later he became the First French Empireball to propagate his new ideas and make some conquests. History Since Louis divided the Franksball in an idiotic way, the lands of the Franks were divided into three. France was the westernmost one. Apart from several invasions from the Vikings, nothing really happened until William conquered England. Then, the English started marrying into French duchies and getting unions. The French had a tiny amount of land, but Philip the second changed that. He took almost the entirety of English France from the incompetent John Lackland, and by the end of his rule in 1223, the English had only half of the duchy of Aquitaine. The conflict stopped when the two powers signed the Treaty of Paris in 1259. The English wanted to control France, so they declared war in 1337. Although the initial part of the war was successful for England, A farm girl destroyed their armies. They burned her, but it was too late for them to change the war around and in 1453 they stopped fighting. That is the same year that Ottoman Empireball captured Constantinople. Later, Spanish Empireball found the new world in 1492 and the French invested in it as well. They also became allies with Ottoman Empireball because they both hated the Habsburgball. The French built up colonies in North America. They participated in the war of the Spanish Succession (1701-1714) and the Austrian succession (1741-1746), which weakened them, and lead to defeat in the Seven Years War. They lost all of their colonies in mainland North America in that conflict. In revenge, they and the Spanish sent lots of money to the rebelling USAball in the American Civil War. They even got beaten by the British in India and lost all of their colonies there. By 1789, there was a famine, and a financial crisis, so people revolted and the Kingdom of Franceball died and he was replaced by First French Empireball. He was revived again in 1815, but he died again in 1830 and was replaced by the July Monarchyball. Relationships * Kingdom of Scotlandball - I supported him against England and he was of good friend. Too bad he got killed... * Franksball - Papa. I wish I could be as big and stronk as him. * Vaticanball - Thanks for teaching me Catholicism. I am of the oldest daughter of the Catholic Church, so he is proud of me. How to draw Drawing Kingdom of France is simple: # Draw a circle # Color it blue or white # Draw 3 (or many many) fleurs-de-lys in yellow. (For the Bourbon Restorationball, just color the circle plain white.) Add the eyes and you're done Gallery Byz-Independent.png XjAmBUk.png Plans to taque ova.png 's5qK9ge.png Kingdomfra.PNG 941.png Q4rAkF3.png GzCGX-1.png GzCGX-2.png GzCGX-3.png 'yP9bMTM.png El Gran Carlemany.png 'ldTDMmC.png 'gLC2v2I.png 1i3byEU.png|Here shielded 'eXT0WmC.png JbbeI87.png 'uk3BUYc.png SwDo9ID.png 'k0zbntp.png|Here (right to Byzantines) History of Europe.png Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Tea Removers Category:Europe Category:Franceball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Basque Speaking Countryball Category:Breton Speaking Countryball Category:Belgiumball Category:Luxembourgball Category:Germanyball Category:Switzerlandball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Monarchy Category:Kingdom